onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Scarlett
| first = Chapter 721 | affiliation = Dressrosa | occupation = Princess (former ) | age = 22 (deceased) | jva = }} Scarlett was Rebecca's mother, Kyros's wife, Viola's elder sister, and Riku Dold III's daughter. She was also the former crown princess of Dressrosa before falsifying her death. Appearance Scarlett looked very similar to Rebecca, wearing her hair in a braided ponytail with two pieces hanging down from the sides. She sported a light colored button up dress with frills at the bottom during Rebecca's flashback when they were at the Flower Field. Personality Scarlett cared very much for her daughter and tried desperately to protect her, taking her away from the violence that went on in Dressrosa when Doflamingo took over. She was a kind person as she once told her daughter not to hurt anyone. Another sign of her love for Rebecca was when she risked her life to get food for her, which led to her own death. Though originally skeptical and distrusting about Kyros' redemption due to his past as a murderer, her love for him led her to willingly give up her status as a princess, instead choosing to live in a modest setting, falsifying her own death in order to elope with the man she loves and living in a simple cottage. History After Kyros became the captain of the Dressrosa army, a sixteen-year-old Scarlett voiced her opposition, still viewing Kyros as a murderer and could not understand why her father, Riku Dold III, accepted him. After Kyros saved her from pirates, Scarlett fell in love with him. Wanting to be with Kyros, Scarlett left the royal family by faking her death. She lived together with Kyros in a flower field outside the kingdom and they later conceived a child, whom they named Rebecca. Scarlett lived a happy life with her family while Dold and Viola would come visit every once in a while. She used to pick flowers together with her daughter and then sell them in town. During the Donquixote Pirates' takeover of Dressrosa, they saw the palace burning. Before he went to the palace, Kyros told Scarlett and Rebecca to wait for him at the Red Flower Field. Later Scarlett and her daughter were attacked by a group of armed men led by Diamante. They managed to escape thanks to the help of Kyros, who has been transformed into a toy known as Thunder Soldier. Because of his transformation, Scarlett and Rebecca lost all memories of him. After two days on the run, Rebecca grew hungry and asked her mother for food. Scarlett decided to go into town to buy food and asked Rebecca to stay at the flower field and wait for her. Unfortunately, while getting food, Scarlett was ambushed and shot by Diamante. When Thunder Soldier came to her side, Scarlett told him to help Rebecca before dying in his arms. Thunder Soldier then returned to Rebecca with Scarlett's body and the food she wanted to give to her. When Rebecca realized that she died trying to get her food, she later starts to ignore her hunger since it killed her mother. Her body was buried in the flower field with a simple wooden pole surrounded by flowers marking her grave. References Site Navigation it:Scarlet Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Riku Family Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Princesses